The cytokine core laboratory has the responsibility to assay quantitative the levels of interleukin 1, IL-6, and tumor necrosis factor for all individual projects in the center. Bioassays and ELISA assays are in use for determination of these cytokines in body fluids and culture supernatant from both humans and rats. We will be available for consultation and to help develop additional assays as needed by members of the center.